Mixed Tape
by im so lost
Summary: Juliet/Sawyer. A song drabble challenge. 1/10 drabbles so far completed. -He could get used to this—the feeling of her in his arms, in his heart.-
1. I could fall in love with you

I took the idea from **teh-Sara**. This seems like a lovely little challenge and something I could write fairly fast.

_1.__ Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

I definitely didn't follow the rules; it took me over twenty minutes to write this. It has to be perfect, usage and all, for me to actually post it. I'm very picky!

I haven't written fan fiction in over three years, so bear with me here. Hopefully you all like this. I know that this is a series of short drabbles, but I feel like putting them in chapter format since I'm busy with school and all. If you all like it and want me to continue I will, just say the words. :)

OH. PS. I'm really lazy when I review other people's stories so I generally go under the name **Jennay** instead of signing in.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

_I could fall in love with you  
But it's not my fault  
'Cause you are the prettiest thing I've seen  
When you're fallen asleep in my arms_

_Stay Awake//Josh Kelley_

_--  
_

He could get used to this—the feeling of her in his arms, in his heart.

He can feel her breath beginning to even out; she's teetering at the edge of slumber. He glances down at her sleeping form, still astonished by her beauty; it never ceases to amaze him. Those blue eyes, no longer cold, no longer shielded—he tore those walls down what feels like ages ago—have a beauty that is all their own. He aches for them to open, to bare the love that is only reserved for him. Those lips, which now form a soft line across her slackened features, have learned—through him—the true meaning of joy, of contentment. He yearns for the corners to turn upright, to reveal the smile that was once such a rarity.

This, being stuck in the Seventies of all decades, has been a blessing in disguise. He has had time, time to unlock all—or at least most—that is Juliet and he's loved every damn bit of it. He loves every damn bit of her; he needs her to know it, he needs her to hear it. He needs her to stay awake, just for a while, just long enough for him to utter those three little words.

He lets his calloused fingertips gently brush her silken cheek and whispers, "Juliet."

A content sigh escapes her lips as she buries her face in his chest.

"I love you." The words falls from his lips like a ballad, an ode to love.

She opens her eyes, still heavily lidded from the brief beginnings of sleep, and gazes up at his soft, loving eyes. She can't help the smile that forms on her face as she returns the words, "I love you too, James."

The gods must have been looking down upon them, for at this very moment, he had everything he needed. Those eyes. That smile. Her love.

He could get used to this—the feeling of her in his arms, in his heart.

* * *

Let me know what you think! I can't believe I decided to write this at 5AM. I have a Chemistry exam tomorrow and I got tired of studying. Sawyer/Juliet is MUCH more interesting than the molecular shape of Ammonium.


	2. You know that I could use somebody

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I really appreciate it! I especially love receiving reviews from some of my favorite authors. You know who you are. :) If you have an constructive criticisms, please let me know.

I'm glad you all think I did a good job. I was afraid my writing would be horrible after years of not writing fan fiction. I've been so used to writing papers, generally research, in college that I feel like my writing is more rigid and less fluid.

I realize now that I should have written all of the drabbles and placed them in order before I posted the story. Because of my hastiness there is no particular order and really each drabble goes separately.

For those of you who asked, the Chemistry test did not go so well. I got a seventy-five percent, which is technically a B on my professor's grading scale, but to me it is still a bad grade. I hate getting anything under an eighty percent. I'm just really glad that my university goes by the letter grade's score and not the raw scores from my classes. I usually wouldn't be so worried, but I have to keep a high GPA to get into the College of Nursing this summer. Its really competitive during the summer.

So on to the drabble. This one takes place in the early Dharma days; before Sawyer and Juliet even began to realize they had feelings for one another.

Enjoy!

* * *

_You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you_

_Use Somebody//Kings of Leon_

Sawyer never needed anyone. He'd been alone since the day his daddy decided to shoot his momma. That damned conman—piece of shit showed no remorse—took away his home, his innocence, his life. From that day forth, Sawyer was born; a manifestation of anger and guilt fully equipped with a skin so thick nothing could puncture it.

But she did. Juliet.

Like a shard of broken glass—beautiful broken stained glass—she sliced him open inch by inch.

He wasn't used to this, having someone _care_ about him, having someone there for him. He was too high, too mighty, too proud—oh who the hell was he kidding—too broken, to accept her concern, her help. She was the one who put him in this state. He didn't feel like himself, like Sawyer. She cut him deep, so deep he no longer had a sense of who he was. Those precise surgical hands ripped right through him, revealing a broken, terrified child just trying to survive. _James._

"James," her voice brings him back to reality, to the situation at hand. What was that situation again? Oh right, he was drunk—not as drunk as he would have liked, but clearly drunk enough. They were in the living room—rather she found him in the living room sitting on the floor with his back resting against a wall.

"Just leave me the fuck alone, alright," he grunted, cracking open another can of DHARMA's finest. By this point he was surround by a sea of beer cans. It'd been a rough night, but he would never burden Juliet with his feelings of failure and disgust. He was fit to keep them bottled up. Maybe if he was foul enough, she'd just give up—like the rest of them—and go on her merry way.

"Really, James, this is pathetic. You're a big boy. Get up, brush yourself off, and get on with your life." She stood in front of him, one arm on her hip, the other extended towards him, with a stern frown upon her face. She was clearly annoyed and his attitude was not helping.

Her harsh words tore at his open wounds, leaving him bare, exposed. He could never quite understand how the hell she seemed to do that, to see right through him, right into his soul, into James. Truth was, she was right; although she was right most of the time. He needed somebody, but not just anybody. He needed her, though he would never admit it.

"Just go. I don't need you. I ain't ever needed nobody," he muttered and continued to knock back the beer he had just opened. Maybe if he said it enough times, it would come true.

"Keep telling yourself that, James," her voice took on a softer tone as a small, concerned smile graced her face. She shook her extended hand to emphasis the mere fact that she was not going to give up on him; she was not going to leave. She was there for him, to help him up when he needed it most. She did have his back after all. "Now take my hand."

He took it.

Sawyer might not have needed anyone, but James sure as hell did.  
James needed someone to piece him back together and stitch him up; damn good thing Juliet's a doctor.

* * *

Let me know what you think! I always love reviews. :)

I always feel like I change tenses alot. I'm pretty sure I do.

Also, I think I'm going to make the next one in Juliet's point of view. I'm generally more of a Juliet person, but the moment the last two songs started, my mind immediately went to Sawyer.

EDIT:  
As for an update, you most likely will not be getting one until Friday or Saturday. I'm going to a football game Thursday night and plan on getting wasted, so writing tomorrow is not an option. As for Friday, I have to drive home and will most likely be out super late with friends and a particular boy. :)


	3. This is a place where I feel at home

Hey guys! Thank you for all the amazingly kind reviews. I'm sorry this took so long I was hoping to have this done and up by Friday or Saturday night, but I ended up going to a few parties instead. Hopefully I can get a few up this week.  
I'm going to dedicate this drabble to **kab16** for you had a chemistry test the other day and those are just horrible. How did it go, by the by?

I cheated with this drabble. My iPod was not on shuffle for this drabble. This song, for some reason, popped into my head and I automatically thought Juliet.  
I don't really like playing by the rules anyways.

I hope you enjoy this one! :)

* * *

_There is a house built out of stone  
Wooden floors, walls and window sills  
Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust  
This is a place where I don't feel alone  
This is a place where I feel at home_

_And I built a home  
For you  
For me_

_I Built a Home//Cinematic Orchestra _

Home. She hasn't had a home since her parents divorced decades ago. Shuffled between parents, then college, then Edmund—that was a complete joke, that is unless his version of a home consisted of an emotionally damaged wife and several different mistresses—and then the Island—her own personal hell with Ben playing the role of sweet Satan. She'd like to say that her life was thoroughly fucked from the moment her family shattered, but she can't place all the blame on her parents. She supposes she could have tired a little harder, could have picked up the pieces and put them put them back together a little better, but it was a bit hard when you're whole entire view on relationships and life itself had been completely warped. Her whole life she had been determined to prove her parents wrong, to prove that two people can love each other and be meant to be together—at times she wished she hadn't tried so hard. She stayed with Edmund to prove them wrong—what a mistake that was. Then there was Goodwin, who she continued to have an affair with to prove them wrong, in the hopes that they were meant to be together and that he'd leave that horrid wife of his. Then there was Ben, who left her no reason to prove them wrong for the single undeniable fact that the relationship was completely one sided—that being his side only.

Then there was James. _James._ A man just like her—without a sense of belonging, without a home. He understood her—understood the pain a broken family could inflict upon the human psyche. She no longer had to prove them wrong, because with James they were wrong. She had met the man who she was truly meant to be with, the man who she loved more than life itself, the man who made her feel at home. _Home._

She has never felt more at home than at this very moment. Together they lie in a sea of sheets—she is the vessel and ironically enough he is the captain, exploring every last bit of her. She can feel his rough hands caressing the soft skin of her thighs as his lips leave a tender trail of open mouthed kisses along her jaw line. It's as if with every kiss a word is spoken—you, _kiss._ belong, _kiss_. right, _kiss_. here, _kiss_—formulating a sentence she has always desired to hear. She doesn't think she has ever been this happy in her entire life. She has never felt this whole, this complete.

"Juliet, what's the matter?" She feels him abruptly halt his exploration and focuses her eyes on his worried pair. It only takes her a brief moment to realize she's crying—if there was any indication it would certainly be the hot tears cascading down her cheeks. His thumb is there in an instant—like always—to catch the escaping droplets.

"Its ju-, its nothing," she replies, forcing a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes and glancing at anything besides Sawyer. She's not used to showing this kind of emotion—it was always frown upon by others.

"Juliet," his voice is exuding with concern as her name travels through the air, soft on his lips. It takes all the emotional strength within her to make eye contact, the connection that he's begging her for—and oh, how good he is a reeling her in with just one simple word, a name.

"I," she speaks with hesitation, opening and closing her mouth several times. She mulls over the words formulating in her head—she's never had this feeling, this feeling of security, of safety. The tears continue to trickle down her cheeks as she continues, "I feel like—I feel this is where I belong, where I'm supposed to be. I finally feel that this—" she smiles and laughs through the tears as she speaks the though, "I feel at home."

"I ain't ever had a home, 'til I met you." She knows. She knows that he understands—probably more than she realizes. Gently kissing her tears away, he continues, "You don't ever have to feel alone again, Jules. I love you, and I ain't going nowhere."

"I love you too, so much," she smiles through the seemingly relentless tears—no longer tears of sorrow, but rather tears of joy.

She never thought she'd feel at home in this hellhole, but she never realized all she truly needed to make a home was _him_.

* * *

I love reviews. :)


	4. I really love your peaches

First, I want to thank you all for your wonderful comments on the last little ficlet. :)

Second, I want to apologize for the wait. I had a little bit of trouble with this drabble. I don't really find myself good at writing dialogue, so it seriously took me forever to write the dialogue portion of this drabble. Its not so much the actual dialogue I have trouble with, its more so what follows a characters words. Plus I feel like I got a little sloppy at the end. I really just wanted to get this one over with. I really love this song though. Every time I hear it on the radio I think of Sawyer and Juliet. :)

I'm not sure when I'm going to have the next one up. I have quite a bit to do this week, both academically and socially. I have at least three Halloween parties to go to this week and a football game. I also have some volunteer work and meetings to go to. As for school, I have a few homework assignments to complete and a quiz. October is always a busy month!  
I will try my best to put a chapter up by either Wednesday this week or Monday next week.

I hope you guys enjoy this! Let me know what you think!

I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors, as I said before I got a bit sloppy. Plus, I'm in a rush to watch FlashForward right now.

* * *

_You're the cutest thing  
That I ever did see  
I really love your peaches  
Want to shake your tree  
Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time  
Ooo-eee baby, I'll sure show you a good time_

_The Joker//The Steve Miller Band_

She never thought in a million years she'd see James—self proclaimed dangerous conman—Sawyer Ford dancing, but there he was swinging his hips on the dance floor.

They had only been in Dharmaville for six months, but their stay was quickly beginning to feel less temporary and more permanent. The members of the Dharma Initiative had accepted the tight knit group fairly quickly and were soon inviting them to their bimonthly peace, love, and alcohol bashes. They had been to two previous parties, but this was the first one where the four felt that they could actually relax and enjoy themselves. The first party had been all about blending in, conning all those 'hippie son-a-bitches' as Sawyer had neatly put it. They were too worried about slipping up—not so much the group as a whole, but more so of Daniel. The second party had been all about getting to know the members of the Dharma Initiative. It was time for the four of them—minus Daniel for he was always conveniently sick when get-togethers occurred—to branch out. It became quite obvious that Locke wasn't going to return anytime soon, so they all needed to form allies—just incase the shit ever decided to hit the fan.

The third party was all about relaxation. They had perfected their story—they could recite it in their sleep—and with Daniel already long gone, assigned to Dharma headquarters in Ann Arbor, the group no longer had to worry about slip ups. They could finally let out that breath they'd all been holding since their arrival to Dharmaville. Tonight was the night they could finally let loose—sit back, crack open an ice cold beer, and enjoy the seventies at its finest. From the looks of it, Sawyer had been enjoying the seventies a little too much. Juliet let out a genuine laugh as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes. There he was, quite a bit tipsy—although she couldn't point fingers, she had thrown back a couple beers herself—and swaying to the sweet melody of The Joker. He must have heard her laugh because he looked right at her with the most mischievous grin on his face.

"Some people call me the space cowboy, yeah." She couldn't help the flush of her cheeks when he began to sing—not that one could really call it singing per say, it was more like drunken shouting in a melodic manner—aloud.

"Some call me the gangster of love" he waved her over, but she stayed right where she was standing—she wasn't quite sure she wanted to be associated with his drunken foolery, or maybe it was fluttering feeling she got every time he showed off those dimples.

"Some people call me Maurice," he made sure to emphasize on the 'weeee wooo' by raising his eyebrows in the most suggestive manner. If anything, her refusal made him more persistent. This time he beckoned her with the old imaginary rope move—he wouldn't be stopping anytime soon, that is unless he managed to pull her in.

"'Cause I speak of the pompitous of love," he knew he looked absolutely ridiculous, but he was damned well determined to get her out on that dance floor—he wasn't quite sure if it was because he saw her standing alone by the punch bowl or because he liked the fluttering feeling he got every time she flashed him a rare, but reserved smile.

Juliet shook her head and laughed—it was just one dance, it wouldn't hurt, right? She tried to suppress her laughter as she approached him on the dance floor, but it was no use. When she finally reached him, she smiled and let out a breathy laugh.

"I see you're enjoying yourself, space cowboy," she tilted her head to the side and chuckled.

"Well it is a party isn't it, Blondie?" he put his hands on her hips and continued to sway to the melody, "It's about time you start enjoyin' yourself, dontcha think?"

"I was enjoying myself, well, more so I was enjoying watching you make a complete fool out of yourself. To be quite honest, you're the last person I thought I would see dancing tonight or any night for that matter," she was surprised by the feeling of his hands on her hips, but she wouldn't call him out on his boldness—plus she would be lying if she said she didn't like it.

"Oh, well now that just hurt my feelings," he said in a mocking tone. She just rolled her eyes in response and extended her arms, wrapping them around neck.

"It's true though. I never imagined you to be the dancing type."

"I'm a man of many talents, sweetheart," he managed to discretely close the gap between their bodies as she narrowed her eyes at his term of endearment.

"Talent? What are you—oh, you're talking about that whole side stepping hand flailing thing you were doing a minute ago. I wouldn't really call that talent, James." She felt his arms move from her hips to rest on the small of her back. The nonexistent distance between their bodies frightened her, but in the most magnificent way.

"Woman, you are just damaging my ego tonight. I might as well just scurry on home with my tail in between my legs," he furrowed his eyebrows in an attempt to look emotionally wounded, but she just laughed at his sorry attempt.

"You're insufferable, you know that, right?" She shook her head and continued, "I don't think anyone could damage your ego, James." She was beginning to feel comfortable in his arms—a feeling she hadn't felt in ages. With this newfound feeling of comfort, she let her head rest in the crook of his neck.

"Hardy, har, har. You're just the damn joker tonight, aren't you?" He chuckled. Her breath was hot on his neck as she let out an airy laugh. Sawyer buried his face in her golden, lavender scented hair and moved his hands up her back as they continued to sway to the music. She felt amazing in his arms—he'd never had this feeling before; it felt right, they felt right. He kissed her hair and murmured a lyric of the song, "I really love your peaches, want to shake your tree."

She removed her head from his neck and gazed up into his bluish-gray eyes—she never noticed how piercing they were. She quickly glanced down to his lips, then back up to his eyes—their lips were nearly an inch or two apart. She's not quite sure who moved first, but Sawyers lips were parted against hers and she was eagerly returning the kiss with as much fervor.

"Jesus, finally," Miles let out an exasperated sigh as he turned to walk out of the cafeteria. He needed to find Jin—a certain Korean now owed him fifty bucks.


End file.
